Rikiya Mononobe
Rikiya Mononobe is a selectable colleague in the game After School Affairs. He was the science teacher at the former Seika Ladies' Academy and now teaches high-risk students at the new Seishun High School. He is voiced by Kent Itohttps://twitter.com/21s_ken/status/649827217980022784. Background Not much is known about Rikiya's childhood, but he was able to get into a good high school with a basketball scholarship. Sometime later, he got hit by a car while trying to save a cat that wandered into the street. The injury benched Rikiya, and he became depressed; he started spiraling downward, quitting basketball and skipping school. He began hanging out with a delinquent student named Yahisa and constantly got into trouble. The manager of the basketball team, Konno, would visit him on a daily basis and tried to convince him to come back to school, but Rikiya told her not to visit him because the area he frequented was dangerous. One night, Konno came to visit him and she confessed that she had feelings for him, but Rikiya turned her down. That night, Konno was killed by a hit-and-run motorcyclist while walking on her way home. The incident haunted Rikiya, and he felt that if he had walked her home she would still be alive. Yahisa, however, wanted revenge and planned on killing the motorcyclist involved in the hit-and-run, but Rikiya turned him into the police because he didn't his friend to turn into a murderer. After Konno's death, Rikiya went to her house every day to apologize. However, no one was interested in listening to him except her older brother Yutaka, a prep school teacher. He convinced Rikiya that he deserved a second chance and steered him back to the right path, teaching him how to study so he could obtain a GED. Rikiya attended Komaba and met Shinichi Kagari and Kenzo Yasukawa, though he didn't really hang out with them. After getting his degree, he was recruited to the Seika Ladies' Academy by Shinichi, and the school's headmistress was impressed with his talent despite him being an unusual teacher. After the school merged with Kagusa High School, Rikiya was assigned to teach the high-risk class with you as his partner, much to his annoyance. Insight Rikiya Mononobe Insight.jpg Rikiya Mononobe - Personal Tour Guide.jpg Rikiya Mononobe - A Unique Friendship.jpg Appearance Rikiya has choppy brown auburn hair, slender brownish amber eyes, a muscular body, and a tan complexion. Outfits *'Teacher Attire:' Rikiya wears a 3/4 sleeve, white shirt, a black blazer, red jeans, and a sliver ring necklace. *'Casual Attire:' Rikiya wears a grey shirt with cross hatch patterns, a black biker jacket, and black jeans with a brown belt. *'Home Attire:' Rikiya wears a 3/4 sleeve, white shirt, the silver ring necklace, a watch on his right wrist, and a silver ring on his right thumb. *'Winter Attire:' Coming Soon... Personality Rikiya comes off as fierce and scary, which intimidates some people. He's also very stubborn and can be brusque with his words, but he does have a soft side; he took in a stray kitten when it was hurt, and helped you carry your box into the complex when he first met you. He greatly cares for his students; he'll never give up on a student and will go to almost any lengths for them. For example, he agreed to let Yahisa beat him up without putting up a fight if he let a student go, and he scolded you for going easy on the students and not believing that they could score well on the standardized tests. He also enjoys a good challenge. He stated that teaching the students at SLA was getting boring, and he was excited about teaching KHS's troubled students. He even bet the other teachers that his students would be able to score higher than the accelerated class in at least one subject. Since high school, he has found the opposite sex mostly annoying. Because of Konno's death, he vowed to never fall in love in order to make amends. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story You've been partnered up with Rikiya in the lowest-ranking class, where most of the students are injured athletes on a downwards spiral. You start to lose hope and you seem to always get in his way when you try to help. However, even if he seems scary, you can't help but feel drawn and intrigued by him... After School Rendezvous Coming Soon... "A" is for Affair Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Dormitory for Adults Now that you and Rikiya are supervisors of the new dorms, you start feeling guilty about your secret relationship with Rikiya and to top it off, you've attracted the father of one of your students. Private Day Off Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Rules of Love Regulated Coming Soon... Trivia *Rikiya shares similar traits to Eikichi Onizuka, the main protagonist of Great Teacher Onizuka or GTO; they are unusual but dedicated teachers who care about their students, can achieve the impossible by turning around the most difficult students, were delinquents in their high school days, ride motorcycles, and have trouble with women. *A running gag is that most people assume that Rikiya is a smoker instead of Shinichi because of his image, but Rikiya states that he can't stand the smell of cigarette smoke. *Rikiya is stated to be a physics teacher like Yamato Kougami and Ritsu Moriyama, but he teaches general science. *Although he has a soft spot for animals, he doesn't know how to care for them. *It's stated that he's the second most popular teacher at SLA after Shinichi. *His students call him Rikki. *His name literally means "to be a rare part of a logical object". *His favorite food is vanilla ice cream. *He sometimes calls you a chihuahua. Citations Category:After School Affairs Category:Rikiya Mononobe Category:Teacher Category:Born in January Category:Capricorn Sign Category:Athlete Category:Characters Category:Pet Owner Category:Motorcyclist Category:Voiced Category:Blood Type B